


We All Need A Helping Hand

by tonysta_k



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flu, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: Whilst some people might love being able to stay off and relax - sleep off the pain, Frank hates it. Having insomnia on top of whatever he catches certainly doesn't help, and Frank literally has to be held down in order not to push himself and make himself worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me being sick = Frank being sick = this fic

You'd think that being ill throughout your child hood and almost every time a bug started going round that you'd get used to not feeling your best, right? You'd think that a cold wouldn't bother you and that you could just brush it off without a second thought. Yeah, you'd think that. And maybe for some people that's how it is. But for Frank, it isn't. He's got a shitty immune system and every fucking time something is going round, he gets it. It sucks to say the least. Whilst some people might love being able to stay off and relax - sleep off the pain, Frank hates it. Having insomnia on top of whatever he catches certainly doesn't help, and Frank literally has to be held down in order not to push himself and make himself worse.

He's watched a total of nine episodes of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ , ate two bowls of soup, had three cups of tea, and has alternated between curling up with blankets to laying underneath them, and still no avail. He still feels as bad as he did last night, but now he doesn't have Gerard to stay up with him and rub his back and play with his hair. "Stupid dumb job," Frank mutters to himself, even if it is his fever talking. "Keeping Gerard away from me, fucking rude. I need him more." The theme song to F.R.I.E.N.D.S starts again and Frank groans. He can't take another episode. He looks around the room and sees his phone laying on the windowsill. He looks at the distance between the couch that he's laying on and the windowsill. It's about ten steps away. If he can get up and grab his phone then he'll be able to ring Gerard and ask him to come home. He can totally do this.

Slowly, Frank pushes himself up. The blankets fall off his chest and the empty bowl falls to the floor. The sound it makes when it hits the floor makes his head ache. Next, he moves his legs off the couch and sits back against the couch once more. Moving off the couch shouldn't be this much of an effort. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Just ten steps. He opens his eyes and gets up, the blankets puddling round his feet. He wraps his arms around himself - when did it get so cold? The sound of the TV is getting more and more annoying, and he tells himself to turn it off on his way back to the couch if he has enough energy. He starts moving forward.

_One step forward, nine to go._

_Two steps forward, eight to go._

_Three steps forward, seven to go._

_Four steps forward, on- BANG._

Frank falls to the floor. His arm takes the hit and he groans in pain, rolling on his back in pain. "Fuck this flu-cold thing," he says as loudly as his voice will let him, which actually isn't all that loud. He sighs and closes his eyes, too exhausted and in pain to get up. Hopefully Gerard will be home soon and Frank won't be stuck on the floor for hours.

-

When Gerard gets home from work, he kicks off his shoes and shrugs his jacket off. The lack of groaning and sound of TV tells Gerard that Frank's asleep. He hopes he is. Sometimes Frank's up for days with his insomnia, and whilst Gerard doesn't mind too much, it's hard to get work done when Frank's basically a whiny, needy puppy who won't leave Gerard's side. He walks into the lounge and when he doesn't see Frank on the couch he's taken back. And then he sees him on the floor, and Gerard rushes over without a second thought. "Frank, baby, are you okay?" He asks, putting his hand on Frank's cheek. Frank's eyes are shut and he it seems like he's asleep, but the floor is no place to be asleep. "Wake up, let's get you on the couch."

Frank's eyes flutter open and he's overwhelmed with so much pain that he whimpers. The only comforting thing he has right now is the fact that Gerard's here. "What time is it?" He asks, moving away from Gerard's touch.

"Around half four," Gerard replies. "Let's get you up to bed."

Gerard helps Frank up and all but carries him up to their bed. He tucks him into bed and presses two kisses to his forehead. "I'm gonna get you some soup, okay? You need to eat."

Frank shakes his head and holds onto Gerard's arms. "Don't leave." He rests his head on Gerard's lap. "You've been gone all day. I've missed you."

It's amusing to see Frank so open about his feelings, mainly because he usually doesn't verbally express them. "Okay, I'll stay," Gerard says, pushing Frank's hair out of his eyes. "But you gotta rest, deal?"

"Deal."

Gerard stays with Frank until he falls asleep. Sweat drips from his forehead and yet he still shakes and moves closer to Gerard in his sleep. Gerard really doesn't understand Frank sometimes, but that doesn't matter too much. Because no matter what, no matter how sick or needy Frank becomes, Gerard will always be there to pick him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally estimated the amount of steps from one wall of my lounge to the other. Dedication or what?


End file.
